


Kiss The Boy

by Twilight_Archangel



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Bluepulse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Archangel/pseuds/Twilight_Archangel
Summary: After Wally's death at the Reach Invasion, Dick had sworn to take Bart under his wing to honor him. During a night of bonding, Bart confessed to Dick how madly he's in love with one Jaime Reyes. Dick encourages him to take a leap, just so Bart won't have to live with the regret Dick lives with. The regret of never telling Wally how much he loved him.





	Kiss The Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, last night I saw the video for "Kiss the Boy" by Keiyinan Lonsdale, who actually plays Wally West in The CW's superhero shows, "The Flash" and "DC's Legends of Tomorrow". He also plays Bram Greenfield in "Love, Simon". Anyway, the video is all about gayness and love and it's awesome. It prompted me to write this. I hope you guys like it!

**_Kiss The Boy_ **

****

_I been afraid_

_Of my place_

_Of this way_

_Of my feelings_

_But I’m amazed_

_At how we talk_

_It’s so chill_

_But there’s tension_

_What was the deal when your eyes locked on me?_

_What was the deal when you smiled at me like that?_

_Cause see I try to be cool but the problem is_

_You messing my emotions up_

_My air gets stuck_

_I’m scared to show just how I feel_

_Cause people talk_

_Don’t wanna worry bout whatever_

_Just gotta know ya deal_

_See half the time I’m wondering if this is real_

_And why not say something’s on my mind if I feel love_

_But when the moments right I freeze_

_That’s how I know my heart is his_

_If you wanna kiss the boy then you better kiss the boy right now_

_And you ain’t gotta be afraid of the words you wanna say right now_

_Cause love is a game we deserve to play out loud_

_So if you wanna_

_Then you better kiss the boy oh you better kiss the boy right now_

_Give in to love give into love_

_Give it the time give it the time_

_If it’s all a movie then you’ll see it’s only about us two_

_But the cost of trust is that you could throw it away_

_Maybe it’s overrated I probably shouldn’t chase it_

_But I can’t stop the crazy within_

_You messing my emotions up_

_My air gets stuck_

_I’m scared to show just how I feel_

_Cause people talk_

_Don’t wanna worry bout whatever_

_Just gotta know ya deal_

_See half the time I’m wondering if this is real_

_I might not say the one thing on my mind cause it’s too tough_

_But we lose our chance when we don’t try_

_On second thought yeah I think I might_

_So if you wanna kiss the boy then you better kiss the boy right now_

_And you ain’t gotta be afraid of the words you wanna say right now_

_Cause love is a game we deserve to play out loud_

_So if you wanna_

_Then you better kiss the boy oh you better kiss the boy right now_

_Don’t wanna hide, don’t wanna hide_

_Most of my life I been terrified_

_Spending my days always questioning_

_Am I wrong to love a man_

_I realised, I realised_

_Ain’t gotta hide this heart of mine_

_I’m gonna fight just to let you know to_

_Open your light, & let it glow_

_So if you wanna kiss the boy then you better kiss the boy right now_

_And you ain’t gotta be afraid of the words you wanna say right now_

_Cause love is a game we deserve to play out loud_

_So if you wanna_

_Then you better kiss the boy oh you better kiss the boy right now_

 

Dick Grayson made a promise. He promised to give his life for Wallace Rudolph West. He promised he would love him forever, in silence, in secret, because that’s how they rolled. Because Dick could never confess his feelings to the redhead speedster, because he was in a relationship with Artemis and they were happy. Wally was happy, so he couldn’t change that by telling him the truth. He couldn’t just walk in and say those words.

 

_“Wally, we’ve been best friends forever, but I am in love with you…”_

All those moments Dick wanted to kiss him, to touch him. To let him know how deep their bond was. But it was wrong. Dick knew that sexual preference was something no one chose, but if he could, he would return to being straight. Everything was so simple when it was Zatanna or Barbara, or any other girl. Even Bette. But no, Wally made it all difficult. And he made it better.

 

The reason Dick slept with many women was because he wanted to forget how deeply in love he was with Wally. He wanted to pretend that he was not bisexual, he wanted to pretend that there was still some “normalcy” in his life. But Dick Grayson had never been normal. And he would never be.

 

And now it was too late.

 

Wally was dead. He was gone. He ceased. The Reach Invasion came, they fought and argued, and it broke Dick’s heart, and now Wally was gone forever. And the speedster would never know the truth. He would never know how deeply in love his raven haired best friend was with him.

 

Dick’s heart was broken.

 

But he made a promise to move on. To honor Wally. And that’s why he promised he would be there for Wally’s cousin, Bart Allen.

 

It was a small comfort, but Dick wanted to make sure Bart was happy. Because he was Wally’s cousin, and so much like him. Dick knew Wally would have wanted that, so maybe that’s why he invited Bart for dinner every Wednesday, sometimes to be joined by Tim.

 

Tim knew. His little brother knew why he did that. Tim was probably the only person in the world who knew why Dick was so protective of Bart. They didn’t talk about it, but Dick knew the current Robin was aware of Dick’s star-crossed love with Wally West.

 

So, tonight Bart was coming over. Tim excused himself, he had to attend a Wayne Charity Gala. So it would be just Dick and Bart tonight.

 

“Hey Dick-man!” said Bart as he stepped into Dick’s apartment with a smile, using super-speed. “Today was so crash, it was awesome. We took down Toyman. He’s such a creep. You should have seen his face. It was so feeling the mode. Anyway, I think we should play videogames or something, maybewecould…”

 

“Hey, slow down Bart!” said Dick with a chuckle. “Pizza is getting cold, why don’t we dive in and then we figure out what to do!”

 

“Pizza?! So crash!” said Bart as he grabbed a slice. Dick had made sure to buy like five pizzas. A speedster’s appetite was something Dick was used to.

 

As they began eating, Dick looked at the younger speedster. “How’s everything with the Team, Bart? Everything cool?”

 

Bart nodded. “Yeah. But we miss you. Aqualad is the most amazing leader, but you know… you are you…”

 

Dick sighed. He had left the Team for a while, in order to mourn Wally. Everyone thought he was mourning his best friend. No. He was mourning the love of his life. “Thanks Bart, I just… need to… get my head back in the game. Wally was…”

 

“He meant a lot to you,” said Bart and nodded understandingly. Then, the mood turned very grim. Bart’s eyes showed melancholy, he looked sad. Suddenly he was feeling overwhelmed.

 

Dick could see it. It was so un-Bart-like. “Bart, everything okay?”

 

Bart swallowed and looked at him with fear. “Dick, can I tell you something?”

 

“Of course, Bart,” said Dick with a smile, supporting. “You know you can tell me anything.”

 

The young speedster took a deep breath. “Dick, I’m gay…”

 

Dick’s eyes locked on Bart. He looked at him carefully. He couldn’t say he was surprised, after all, Bart had somehow activated the gaydar a long time ago. But this was an actual confession and confirmation. “Bart, it’s okay, thanks for telling me…”

 

Bart suddenly started trembling. “In my future… in the timeline I come from… being gay was punishable by death. I… I’m so afraid, Dick. I know things are different now but… am I wrong to love a guy? It’s so scary, Dick. I’m terrified of what Grandpa will think, or Grandma. I don’t want to lose them…”

 

Suddenly, Dick found himself pulling an arm around Bart in an effort to comfort him, pulling him close to him. “Bart, I know Barry and Iris. It’s okay. They couldn’t hate you. They love you. And I know no one in the Team or the League will think differently. You’re supported and loved. So don’t worry about it, okay?”

 

Bart looked down. “Thanks…”

 

“Who is it?” asked Dick after a moment of silence.

 

“Jaime,” said Bart with a blush. “I…I thought it was my mission to save him from the Reach but… I suddenly found myself loving him. Having dreams about him. About us. I… I want to be with him and do things that could be considered NSFW…”

 

Dick chuckled. “Jaime, of course…”

 

And then, the acrobat thought for a moment. Bart deserved to be happy. He deserved to try his luck at love. Bart deserved a chance to live a nice and full love story. Dick put a hand on Bart’s shoulder and squeezed it. “Bart, tell him.”

 

“Wh…what?” asked Bart in shock.

 

Dick sighed. “Listen Bart, I… I loved someone for a long time. A long time. And I never got to tell them how much they meant to me. I never got a chance to kiss them. And now I’ll never see that person again. I don’t want you to go through that so I want you to go to Jaime and tell him how you feel…”

 

“But he’s straight,” said Bart, looking dismayed. “He’d hate me.”

 

“I know Jaime, he won’t,” said Dick and patted Bart’s back. “There is nothing worse than living with regret, Bart. Don’t make the same mistakes than me.”

 

Bart took a deep breath. He smiled and looked at Dick. “Thanks, Dick.”

 

Dick ruffled his hair. “You’re welcome, kiddo.”

 

They stayed in silent for a moment, before Bart looked at Dick with a grim look. He thought a lot before speaking. “Dick… you were talking about Wally, weren’t you? You’re bisexual. You loved him.”

 

That struck Dick’s nerve. He thought he might break down crying, but he didn’t. He just looked down and nodded. “How’d you figure?”

 

Bart looked down. “He felt the same for you.”

 

“What?” asked Dick in shock. “How… how’d you know that?”

 

Bart looked at him and hugged Dick, knowing the older man needed comfort. “In my timeline, Wally becomes the Flash after grandpa dies. You become Batman. But in secret… you two started a relationship. And you were executed for it. I don’t know if your Wally realized yet but… he loved you.”

 

That’s when Dick’s eyes started to water. Had Wally loved him too? Had he wasted so many years thinking he’d never be loved back when he actually was?

 

Dick wiped a tear and looked at Bart. “Bart… just go. Tell Jaime how you feel. Kiss the boy. Love is a game we deserve to play out loud. If you wanna kiss the boy, you gotta kiss the boy right now…”

 

Bart looked at Dick and nodded. “Are you going to be alright?”

 

“I need to think,” said the acrobat to the speedster. “Thank you, Bart. Just go. Don’t make my mistake…”

 

Bart nodded and then kissed Dick in the cheek. Dick was surprised by that token of affection, but welcomed it.

 

Finally, Bart sped up and ran towards El Paso.

 

Dick was left wondering what would it had been to embrace love if he hadn’t been so fucking ashamed of his sexuality.

 

 

* * *

 

Jaime Reyes was having dinner with his family. His sister Milagro was serving the mashed potatoes while his parents were fixing the table. It was all good, he was happy. And finally he had learned to work in synchrony with Scarab so everything was just peachy. Except one thing.

 

Suddenly there was a ring on the bell.

 

“I’ll get it!” said Jaime as he walked towards the front door.

 

Jaime opened the door, and he came face to face with one Bart Allen. Jaime looked at his friend with a blink. “Hey Bart, what’s up, _hermano_?”

 

Bart looked down, sheepishly and embarrassed. “Jaime, I… I’m sorry for interrupting…”

 

Bart Allen stuttering. This couldn’t be good. Jaime looked at Bart with a concerned look. “What’s going on, Bart? _¿Todo bien?”_

“Jaime, there’s something I want to tell you,” said Bart and took a deep breathe. “I love you. Like… not in a platonic friendly way. I’m in love with you…”

 

Jaime blinked in surprise. “Bart?”

 

“I’m sorry,” said Bart and looked down. “I just thought it was fair you’d know. I’ve been in love with you for a while now. And I was talking to Nightwing and he was… telling me that I should tell you.”

 

Jaime’s eyes were wide. “Okay, so let me get this straight, _ese._ You’re gay and you are in love with me?”

 

Bart nodded. “I’m sorry, Jaime. I… you just mess up my emotions. I’m so scared to show it because people talk but you drive me crazy. I… I understand if you don’t want to talk to me ever again.”

 

Jaime could hear Scarab bickering on his mind, but it didn’t matter. The Mexican-American boy just smiled and took Bart’s hand, squeezing it. He cupped Bart’s cheek on his palm and lifted it. They were looking at each other in the eye. “Bart, there is nothing to be ashamed of. And I know how you feel… because I feel the same way…”

 

Bart’s eyes widened, but before he could say anything, Jaime was kissing him square in the lips. Bart’s eyes closed and he savored Jaime’s taste, scent and feel. Suddenly their mouths were toying with one another, pulling their bodies closer and closer. Bart couldn’t stop himself and his hand ended squeezing Jaime’s butt. Jaime chuckled at that.

 

The kiss was perfect.

 

They parted ways and looked at each other in the eye, full of emotion. “I love you too, Bart Allen.”

 

“I’m just so crash-ly in love with you, Jaime Reyes,” said Bart and hugged Jaime with all his strength. “I love you so much…”

 

They blinked when they heard someone clearing their throat.

 

They looked back and saw Jaime’s entire family looking at them. Milagro seemed quite amused to see her older brother and Bart together. “Looks like Jaime finally got himself a boyfriend…”

 

Jaime blushed, and once again he could hear Scarab bickering on his mind.

 

“Jaime,” said his mother with a smile. “Maybe you’d like to invite your _novio_ for dinner. Everything’s ready.”

 

The current Blue Beetle smiled and he could see Bart nodding in excitement. “Come here, my cute boyfriend…”

 

Jaime’s and Bart’s hands were interlaced. And so the Reyes family welcomed Bart with open arms.

 

Bart never thought he’d be so happy in his life.

 

Kissing the boy had definitely been worthy.

 

* * *

 

Dick was drinking. He usually never drink, but today was so full emotions, he needed to let it out. He had learned so many things about his romance with Wally, and he knew there was nothing he could do.

 

Suddenly the front door opened, and Tim walked in. He looked at Dick, with a sad look in his eyes. “Oh, Dick…”

 

Dick sighed. “Hey Tim. What are you doing here, little brother?”

 

Tim took a deep breath. “I… I thought it was time to tell you something. To show you something.”

 

The acrobat looked at his little brother, now knowing what he was talking about. “Yes?”

 

Tim then lifted a thumb drive and started plugging it to the TV. “I… Batman told me to go through Wally’s computer, after his death… just so we could delete anything that could compromise the Team or the League. I… I found something. Something you should see…”

 

Dick blinked, and once the TV was ready, Tim sat next to his older brother and took his hand. Why would Tim take his hand?

 

Then Tim played the file.

 

And then he saw Wally, recording himself, talking. Dick draw in breath

 

 _“Hey, Dickie-bird,”_ said Wally in the video. _“You know, I really don’t know why I am recording a video. Maybe because I want to let this out and… and I can’t tell you upfront. I don’t even know if I’ll show this to you. Maybe one day. I just… I needed you to know…”_

Dick was getting nervous.

 

Wally took a deep breath before continuing. _“Dick, I… we know everything about each other. You know how you slept with a nightlight until you were like twelve. You know how I wet the bed until I was fourteen and had to wear diapers to bed. Heh. That’s embarrassing. The point is… we know everything… everything about each other. But one thing. Dick… I’m bisexual…”_

The young man closed his eyes and squeezed Tim’s hand. This was too much.

 

_“Dick… I love Artemis. I really do. She’s so special. But I’ve come to the conclusion that I am in love with you as well. Dick, it’s been killing me for some time now. I love you so fucking much. I’ve probably thought of us in many scenarios that would make you cringe… but… I can’t hide it anymore. I am so fucking in love with you, Dick Grayson. But I can’t tell you upfront. Because you’d hate me. And I… I just can’t lose you. You are a ladies man and you’d never look at me that way. I just needed you to hear this, in any way you can.”_

 

Dick was crying by this point. Tim just held him tight, putting his arm around him and soothing his older brother.

 

 _“I hope one day you’ll know how much you mean to me,”_ said Wally with a final breath. _“But until that day comes…I’m just happy you’re happy. That’s all I ever wanted. Even if it isn’t with me. Love you, Dickie-bird. Always have, always will. Bye.”_

The file ended, and Dick found himself crying in Tim’s arms.

 

If only he had kissed the boy when he had a chance…

**Author's Note:**

> Review?


End file.
